Tales Of a Rainbow Pony: The Way Out West
by RamboDash
Summary: Tiered of a dull grey life in Trottingham, Rambo Dash tries to find a way to bring the joy and excitement back into his life. After hearing news of promising riches and adventure in the western frontier of Appleosa (Before it became a town) Rambo Dash and his friends and family decide to set on a trek to the wild wild west. If only they knew what awaited them... Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of a Rainbow Pony: The Way Out West**

**By: Rambo Dash**

Chapter 0: Before I Start…

*Walks up on stage and taps the min* Ahem… What's good? Rambo Dash here. Before I get to the nitty gritty process of writing this beast, just a few words of warning:

1: Be aware that this does contain violence, sexual content, vulgar language etc. If you are not ok with that, DO NOT READ.

2: For all you cloppers out there, there won't be clop in the first few chapters, and there won't be a clop each chapter after. This story does not revolve around the Skiddlypoopin gentlecolts! And the 4 mares that clop… (Call me ;) )

3: First fanfic, don't expect a Fallout Equestria.

4: I may not be able to upload all the time so bear with me!

Now let's get to the characters!

Rambo Dash: One of the main characters, Rambo Dash is a cousin of the popular Rainbow Dash with none of the fame. He is a male Pegasus in his early 20's with blue eyes, white coat and you guessed it, rainbow hair (hangs with most of his hair parted behind his right eye) His wings tips are a jet black with splotches of black trailing down a third of the wings. His hooves are done similarly, with the black going up a third of the way also. His cutie mark is an S-shaped rainbow string but frankly, he doesn't know what the fuck it means. He is quick to defend the ponies he is close to but sometimes doesn't have a grasp on a dire situation. Highly combative, Rambo will jump into any fight if given the option to, and is a strategic, speedy fighter.

Art Beat: The recent new girlfriend (SSP) of Rambo Dash, Art Beat is a kind pony who helps out anypony, friend or foe in need of a helping hoof. She has a rainbow mane similar to Rambo with a solid white coat. She prefers to keep to herself most of the time, detesting violence. She also has questions about Rambo's daughter Sweetie, which he conceived a long time ago. Still, she remains Rambo's best friend and lover.

Shadow Dash: Rambo Dash's brother, Shadow Dash is a black and red colored pony (primarily black wings, coat with red mane) With like characteristic to Rambo, they don't have much conflict (The worst being over a prank Shadow pulled) and work well when fighting together, Rambo being a strategist while Shadow rushing the attacker. Not much more to say…

Sweetie: Rambo Dash's daughter, Sweetie is a slightly sadistic pre teen with a coat and mane similar to Fluttershy (although Fluttershy is not the mother). Her sense of humor tends to throw ponies off but she usually means well. She is surprisingly able in combat having a mix between Rambo and Shadow's style of fighting. On a side note, Sweetie is EXTREMELY lusty around certain ponies.

Blarebun: A long time friend, Blare is a primarily orange earth pony with a brown mane. Extremely adept with machinery, Blare is able to invent and fix almost anything, eventually creating his own wings to fly with, and constantly creating attachments to his firearms like a FREAKING FLAMETHROWER (His proudest accomplishment) Blare is the quickest to anger out of the group which is both a blessing and a curse. For once when he was angered, Blare burned an entire power plant to the ground. On the other hand, he will not care if you are friend or foe, He's lighting you aflame.

Steel Sword: The newest of the ponies, Steel is a mostly grey Pegasus with a dark blue, gelled back mane. Not much is known about Steel only that he was involved in a splicing experiment that left him with paralyzed wings. After fixing his wings (with golden shock chargers braced to the bottom of his wings) he resides in Ponyville and will act as the guide out west.

Arise: A being of cosmic energy… nuff said… But seriously, Arise is the most powerful of the group, being somehow linked to the ancient dragons, Arise can breathe fire, conjure lightning and have enormous strength. This however, has a drawback. Only when Arise is unconscious and frankly, has enough energy left in the tank can he tap into his dormant energy. He is the wisest of the group, being 3000 years old and is well respected among the group.

Those are all the characters for now! I may add more as the story progresses but for now, there you have it. Thank you, and I'll see you when the first chapter is out!

Later brobeans, Rambo Dash


	2. Chapter 2: Newer Possibilities

**Chapter 2: Newer Possibilities**

**_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Only Rambo Dash and I have been given permission to use the other OC's._**

Rambo Dash soared high above the clear blue skies without a care in the world. All around him were mountains of purple and indigo that seemed to dance and bounce with each flap of Rambo's wings. He quietly hummed a tuned as he lazily looped and swerved around the individual thunderclouds littered around in his path. All was well and good when suddenly he heard, "RAMBO!" followed by a violent shaking. Rambo fell straight into a thundercloud patch, and plummeted into the black abyss that awaited him…

And then he woke up.

"Ugh…" Rambo moaned drowsily, stretching his wings and legs (I decided to have it anthro) as he began to wake up. He rolled to lie on his back only to see his girlfriend Art Beat glowering over him, her hands crossed over each other. "Rambo, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes! Sweet Celestia I thought you were dead for how soundly you were sleeping!" Rambo chuckled, "Sorry about that Art, I was having a really good dream!" He reached up to hug her, "How can I make it up to you?" Art halfheartedly returned the hug although she did like it more than she let on. "Well to start," she chided, "You could help get Sweetie out of her room… She's been in there for the past hour." Rambo shuddered at the thought. For last time he walked in unannounced, he almost passed out from the musky smell of sexual tension. And Sweetie didn't even notice… No amount of air freshener would remove the smell of masturbation from her room…

"I really don't suggest doing that Art," Rambo started, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Let the girl have her time to um… wa- Art don't!" She was already walking to Sweetie's room. When she opened the door, she was blasted with the insane musk Rambo feared. Art quickly closed the door, her eyes wide open. "Okay I think you were right… Let Sweetie wake up on her own…" Rambo nodded and opened a window to catch fresh breath of air only cough and gag. Trottingham wasn't the cleanest place in the world… matter of fact, it is an industrial utopia. There were smoke stacks sticking up from each factory, one being only a couple miles from the next. Rambo looked down below to see the lifeless drones of ponies with their hardhats on, readying themselves for the long day of construction. It was a miracle that Rambo Dash, Art Beat and Sweetie were able to sleep at night. Although living here for 4 years does do well to get you used to the noise, 24/7 construction can drive a pony to insanity.

Rambo sighed and thought, "_Sometimes I wished I stayed in Ponyville… So what if I'm just a shadow to my cousin? It's better than this hellhole!" _

Art sympathetically gave Rambo a kill in the cheek "I know how you feel Rambo… I really do…" Rambo smiled a bit, "Aw come on Art! Had I not have come here, I wouldn't have met you!" He kissed her full on the lips and she blushed heavily. "Y-You… you confuse me you know that?" She began to giggle and return the kiss. Rambo smiled, "I'll start on breakfast." He walked away and began to prepare the meal.

Art sat at the table reading The Daily Oat as her boyfriend prepared eggs, hash browns and toast. As much as she loved her hometown, she couldn't help but think; what if she, Rambo and Sweetie moved to somewhere better? "_Ponyville?" _ She thought, "_Nah, Rambo would be so unhappy there… Who wants to be known as that 'That Guy Related To Rainbow Dash'? That's like Will Smith and Trey Smith… "_Art silently laughed at the comparison. "_ Manehatten? Too much like here… plus… the people there aren't the most pleasant… Canterlot is completely out of the question, that's for sure…"_

Rambo set down Art's plate of food, then put Sweetie's in the heat drawer to keep it warm for whenever she decided to come downstairs. He sat down with his plate of food next to Art. "Whatcha reading?" he questioned. "Oh nothing in particular, just lost in thought" Art sighed as she lifted a forkful of hash to her mouth. Rambo Dash chewed a bit of the eggs as he skimmed over the paper when he came across something that caught his eye. In the paper, he saw a yellow coated person in western style clothing standing proudly with what looked like 10 pounds of gold in his hands. The caption below the picture stated, "Braeburn Sr., who became the first settlers in the west with his family proudly displays his gold. Who knows how much more there is?" To Rambo, this was a sign from the heavens. What luck!

"Ummm Art?" Rambo started between bites of food, "Hypothetically, if we were to set out on a long journey west of here, would you go along?" Art looked at Rambo like he had two heads "Hmmm… Well, maybe, why do you ask?" "Oh, just a thought…" Rambo stated…

Just a thought…

"Hiya guys!" Sweetie sang as she bounced down the stairs as she did every morning, "How is everything?" "Everything's pretty good Sweetie!" Art smiled a little too cheerily, for little did Sweetie know, she caught a whiff of… her particular scent. Meanwhile, Rambo quickly ate the rest of his food hatching a plan to get everyone on board on the way out west…

AN: Whew! Okay that wasn't as bad as I thought, but I know it will get more and more challenging to write the longer this goes on. Let me know of any suggestions you want and please, Rate and Review!

Later Brobeans, Rambo Dash


	3. Chapter 3: The Squad Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Squad Part 1**

As Sweetie sat down to join Art and Rambo, Rambo started to make a plan for his trip. "_It's going to take a whole lot more than the three of us if we're gonna make it to Appleosa… Who can we trust to take with us is the question at hand" _He got up and started pacing the floor, what he usually does when he's trying to think. "Rambo?" Art questioned, "What are you thinking about?" Rambo mulled over his options, too lost in thought to say anything back. Then, he had an idea. The only people crazy enough to follow him in this far-fetched hairbrained plot for riches were in the famous town of Ponyville.

"_Then it's settled…" _Rambo turned and faced Art and Sweetie. "I'm gonna visit Ponyville for a little, I'll be back by later tonight okay?" Rambo didn't either of them knowing exactly why he was going there.

"Umm… exactly why are you going there? Don't you hate it there?" Art inquired. Sweetie silently watched the conversation… "Well, yea but I wanted to see a couple friends as a… surprise visit!" Rambo flashed a big cheesy smile at Art and Sweetie. Art had a blank look while Sweetie's was riddled with suspicion…

She Smelled Lies.

"Alright then… I'll see you later tonight?" Art said. "Yep, bye girls love you!" Rambo yelled as he dashed out the window and flew above the smoggy clouds. Art sighed and went into the living room and laid on the couch, switching on the sonar crystal and dozing off to Bach's Cello Symphony No. 3

Meanwhile, Sweetie had other plans. She went up into her room and put on a slick black spy suit given to her from a certain pink pony. Then, she opened her window, and jumped out and flew after her father, determined to find out the real reason he was visiting Ponyville.

As Rambo flew, he couldn't help but breathe in a nice clean breath of air. It tasted… fresh. Nothing like the taste of sludge and smog he got a daily dosage of back in Trottingham. He could see Ponyville in the distance, the vibrantly pastel colored people walking around to their own leisure, shopping and playing in the bright spring day. Above, he spotted familiar faces like Flitter and Cloudchaser, dipping and diving through the clouds. Rambo landed on the rooftop of a house and slid off. "Well, not a thing has changed here…" Rambo mumbled under his breath. He trotted around aimlessly almost, looking for a particular dark colored Pegasus.

"YOU THERE!" Rambo turned around to see an orange flash blindside him, knocking him to the ground. "STATE YOUR NAME." The orange earth pony aimed a flamethrower at Rambo. "_Gah it's been so long…"_ Rambo thought.

The earth pony? Pegasus? Rambo was confused on how it worked… He had a brownish mane with engineer goggles on. The look in his eyes were… joking.

"HOLY SHIT! BLAREBUN!" Rambo jumped up and hugged the flamethrower wielding maniac. "Sweet Celestia it's been years! Still the same crazy ass engineer I see." Blarebun fiddled with his mechanical wings before laughing "I try I try… how's the wifey doing?" he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the flamethrower before taking a long drag on it. "Er… we aren't married yet Blare. The bits aren't the best right now." Rambo explained. "Awww shit man, you have yourself a real catch! I'd get married as soon as possible! At least you could fu-" Rambo stopped him before Blare said any more, "Yea I'll do that. Anyways, you haven't happened to have seen Shadow Dash lately have you?" Blare tapped the ash off his cigarette. "He usually hangs around Vinyl's Nightclub" "During the day?" Rambo smirked. "Yep. Party never stops in his book." Rambo laughed and said, "Show me the way." Blare began to walk in the direction to the club.

As Rambo and Blare walked off, Sweetie jotted the meeting down in her notepad in the security of a nearby tree branch. "_Seems to be secret meeting… will need further investigation" *__**CRACK* **_The tree branch broke and down came Sweetie landing right beside a very surprised Berry Punch.

"…" "…" The silence hung in the air as Berry stared at the black clad mare. Sweetie chopped her quickly on the neck, knocking her unconscious and planted a half bottle of wine by her limp form. "Thank Celestia for alcoholism…" Sweetie muttered as she stealthily trailed her father and Blarebun.

Blare and Rambo kept walking toward the nightclub, "Sooo… find anypony to love lately?" Rambo asked with a slight smirk. Blare blushed bright red "Erhm u-um… well, no…" he hung his head in embarrassment. "Man so what if you and Carrot Top didn't work out," Rambo rubbed Blare's mane, "I'm sure you'll end up with somepony. Who knows? Maybe somepony exotic." Blare sighed as he pointed at the neon sign with a large vinyl record on it. "We're here and your brother is…" Blare's voice trailed off as he saw Shadow Dash doing the Cousin Terio a lamp shade on his flank.

"The club can't even handle me right now!" Shadow sang as he continued to dance. "Like I say, the party never stops for him…" Blare repeated, watching the spectacle play out in front of him. Rambo watched in absolute awe. "_Ponyville in a nutshell"_ he thought as he walked up to the party animal.

"And dad said you were the lesser of a partygoer," Rambo smiled as he hugged Shadow Dash, "It's been too long brobeans"

"…Haahn… I stepped on Frosted Flakes, call me a cereal killa!" Shadow Dash slurred. Rambo pulled out of the hug. "Anywayyyys… we have a lot to catch up on. Let's get you sobered up before we go anywhere" Rambo slung Shadow over his back and carried him to a nearby tree to rest him.

"You sure he's gonna snap out of it?" Blare questioned. "Give him 30 minutes or so, he'll be ready again. In the meantime," Rambo stated as he sat beside Shadow, "What's been happening while I was gone?" "Well for starters, your cousin was promoted to Wonderbolts captain after Spitfire got into a freak accident that ended her career." Blare explained in a matter of fact tone. Rambo groaned. He couldn't help but feel like Rainbow Dash was making him… inferior almost. Here she was, making obscene amounts of bits by the week and being trailed by paparazzi wherever she went.

Not that she minded.

Rambo was just an insignificant black blotch in RD's queen robe. One she could do without. He just wished he would be able to prove himself... do something she hasn't already done! Make himself known and go down in history!

"Oh that's um… nice. What else happened?" Rambo quickly asked eager to get off the topic of his cousin. "Hmmm… Oh! Discord got reformed, though I'm not buying it" Blare mulled, "And Twilight became an alicorn princess." Rambo yawned "Things that will affect us Blare…" Blare chuckled, "when you put it like that, nothing much has happened…"

"Urgh…" Shadow moaned as he stirred awake. Rambo watched as his black and red brother stretch drowsily. "You have fun partying bro?" Rambo joked as he hugged Shadow. "Like you wouldn't believe. You should've been there! Aw man, Lyra was giving me a- wait… RAMBO?!" Rambo mentally facepalmed and laughed "Miss me?"

Shadow sat back and smiled, "Bro we have so much to catch up on! But… why are you in Ponyville?" Rambo remembered the goal in mind and put on a serious demeanor. Although he was glad to be reunited with Blare and Shadow, work needed to be done. "I'll explain that soon enough. For now, we have to look for a couple more ponies" Shadow jumped up in excitement and took off toward Sugarcube Corner "I'll lead the way!" Blare sauntered up and trotted behind Shadow and Rambo followed suit.

Today was going to be a looooong day…

Once again, Sweetie silently followed the now trio from a distance as she thought…"_Just what is my dad up to?"_ Wasting no time, she chased after the three, determined to find out the reason why the out casted pony was visiting the place he loathed…

**AN: YES! Another chapter done, can't wait to write the next! Will Rambo explain to his friends and family why he is visiting Ponyville? Will Sweetie catch Rambo and tell Art Beat? Will Berry Punch wake up from her "Drunken coma?" Find out next time!**

**Until then- Rambo Dash**


	4. Chapter 4: The Squad Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Squad Part 2**

**Hooooooooly crap it's been awhile… Sorry I haven't been posting everypony, now that winter break is over it's going to be hard keeping a rigorous writing schedule. That and the fact that I had to make some really tough decisions for this story. I've decided that it is for the better of the story that I'm going to have to cut some characters originally were plotted to be in the story. I just don't have a good way to incorporate them into the story as it is right now. There will be more characters that will be introduced later, but for now, just know that some that were in the character description in the beginning will not be in the story. I apologize for this :(…**

**But without further ado, let's get on with this.**

Art Beat awoke from her doze with a start. She looked outside, seeing the sun starting to set and began to wonder when Rambo would be coming back. She lazily got up and stretched, trotting over to her artist isle to work on a portrait she's been painting. She loved to use different shades of red; crimson red, dark red, you name it, she had it. She looked at the work in progress, a small trail of red liquid coming from a pony collapsed on the floor shockingly similar to her boyfriend… She grimaced and started to darken the reds, making them more like blood. She painted the guts and gore making them more and more lifelike, drawing faster and faster. For this was a certain fascination of hers. She just loved to draw scenes of bloodied ponies, it was her way of letting out certain pent up negative feelings. She looked at her work, brushing a strand of her rainbow colored mane from her face. The life like details of the portrait made her squeal in excitement. The glazed eyes of the pony seem to stare off into emptiness…

_"Ah, a rather gory display for the fragile artist wouldn't you say?" _A voice echoed from behind Art. She whipped around only to see that no one was there, only a picture of Art, Sweetie and Rambo. "H-hello?" Art Beat called. She began to trot cautiously toward where she heard the voice from. Step by step, she inched toward the picture on the small table.

No answer…

Art picked up the picture and examined it closely. Nothing seemed to be out of order with it at all. Casting the voice off as imagination, Art set the picture down and turned around, trotting face first into the god of chaos.

"Hiya there Miss Arty" Discord chided, his malicious eyes gleaming at the frightened mare. "W-who the fuck ARE YOU?!" Art screamed, backing away from him. Discord ran a talon across Art's chin, "Oh don't be so frightened darling. For your information, I am Discord, God of Chaos and all things related t-" Art stopped him mid monologue, quickly regaining her wits "You mean THE God of Chaos? I remember Rambo saying something about you…" Discord snapped and disappeared only to be part of Art's unfinished drawing. The pony's eyes seemed to focus on Art as it got up, spilling the rest of its guts onto the bottom of the painting. "Strange how said stallion isn't back yet hm?" Discord questioned with a wicked grin, "I never thought that he'd be one to drink at a bar without his little waifu knowing…" Discord hopped out of the painting and snapped once more, summoning a crystal ball in the middle of the floor. Art sat down, wondering by what he meant. Certainly he couldn't be drinking it up in Ponyville… Could he?

The crystal ball shifted to a scene with Rambo Dash, Blarebun and Shadow Dash sitting in a bar, howling in laughter over a drink. Rambo suddenly stopped laughing and whispered in an urgent tone. "You all need to help me with this okay?" Shadow took a sip of his cider and asked "Does Art know anything about this?" "No, not a thing. " Rambo quickly answered. "I think you should tell her Rambo," Blare answered, "It could be detrimental to the relationship if she finds out on her own, it's better to tell her now…" Discord poofed the crystal ball away. "Sounds like something is amiss wouldn't you think?" Art sat there petrified. _"He couldn't be… no, he's not like that Art, just calm down…"_ She breathed in deeply and asked, "Take me to Ponyville Discord." The spirit smiled and snapped his talon's once again, encasing both Art and Discord in a bright light…

"Maybe you're right, I'm going to tell her once I get back…" Rambo solemnly agreed, sipping his cider. Blare and Shadow nodded in approval. "So, I have some supplies for this trip back at my workshop we could use." Blare offered, "I have food and water for the trip, all we need now is… well, we are pretty set aren't we?" Shadow said. Rambo nodded, all he needed to do now was to convince Sweetie and Art of his trip. Rambo had sketched out a mental map and guidelines for the trip. There were going to be hot, harsh climates at day, while the nights would be cooler. If they could travel at night, they'd rest during the day, conserving water. But there was one thing they needed… "Guns!" Rambo realized, "We need to arm ourselves as well!" Blare chuckled, and motioned to his gun and flamethrower, I'm set, just waiting on you two." Shadow and Rambo looked at each other before making mental notes to arm themselves. As the stallions continued to drink, Sweetie heard everything, pressing her ear against the bar's walls. She quickly smashed a window and jumped through it, startling the 3 ponies.

"Celestia's sake SWEETIE?!" Rambo was utterly confused upon his daughter's arrival. Sweetie stood there with her hooves crossed, "I knew it! I knew you were planning something without telling us!" Sweetie was infuriated, she HATED surprises and this one was no exception. "Now Sweetheart, Rambo was only try-" Blare reasoned before being kicked across the bar by Sweetie. "SHUT IT!" Rambo backed away from Sweetie in response. "Sweetie, let's sit down and think about this rationally, we can talk this out once we get home!" Just as Sweetie was about to lunge at her father, Art burst through the door, shocked at the scene before her.

She saw a yellow coated pony in the midst of debris by the door and her daughter about to lunge at Rambo. Shadow stood there dumbfounded as he looked at Art. "Um… hi Art" He said shyly. Sweetie and Rambo looked to see a very concerned Art Beat standing before him. "Well," Art started, "It isn't what I thought was happening, but I can't say I'm pleased… Mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Art was fuming with anger. Not only was Rambo in a shady bar with his friends, but her daughter was here with him?

_"Mind if I take over now?_" Discord asked as he materialized in front of the ponies. Rambo sighed and said, "I'll explain this…"

After explaining his plan for riches to Art, she had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Rambo?" Her voice cracked with each word. "I was afraid it wouldn't be good enough to convince you from the start… that's why I went here, getting my best friends here together to travel, maybe… just maybe I could convince you…" Art mulled over this. While the situation in Trottingham wasn't exactly the high life, would they abandon that life for Appleosa? There was no guarantee they'd even find gold there, not even a guarantee that they would survive the trip! With marauders and robbers and Celestia know what out on the trail, is it really worth it? Art sighed, "If this is what you really, REALLY want to do Rambo… I'm with you"

To Rambo, those three words meant everything to him. He leaned over to Art and kissed her passionately as thanks. "I promise Art, we'll make it there and when we do, it's going to be great… Discord waved a tissue and yelled, "Oh bravo bravo! You brought a tear to my eye it's so touching…" Everypony looked at Discord with unamused faces. He stood up and stated "Ok, we're all pegasi here… well, except myself and Mr. Blaze Happy over there… let's make this interesting." With a snap of his talons, the wings of Rambo, Art, Shadow Sweetie and Blare disappeared. "And… why?" Rambo questioned. "Well it's going to be more fun for me of course!" Discord answered. "Aw don't look so glum you ponies, I have a gift for each of you, except Blare… he got knocked the fuck out…" Discord waved his hand and as soon as he did, weapon holsters appeared on Rambo, Art, Shadow and Sweetie, along with a weapon that fitted the holster. For Sweetie, twin pistols with a pink highlighted streak across the middle of them. She quickly drew them up and like the fit. For Shadow, he had a singular 44. Magnum and a survival knife that came with it. Truly a cowpony's pistol of choice. For Art Beat, she obtained a high powered crossbow with an assortment of arrows to choose from. A flip up scope was attached to the crossbow as well. On it, Discord left a note that read "By the way call on me whenever you want to 3" Art shuddered at the sight. For Rambo, he was given a Tac 12 shotgun with a variety of ammo to choose from.

"Consider it my gift. Ya know, now that I am reformed and all that jazz. Alas, now is the time I bid you all adieu for now… I'll be watching…" Discord snapped and disappeared. No one said anything until Shadow broke the silence. "I think we should call it a night… we meet here by 3 tomorrow" Everyone nodded in agreement and silently trotted back to their houses. Rambo, Art and Sweetie started back for Trottingham. Art was filled with worry, but at the same time, hopeful for what's to come.

The adventure began in a day's time.

**AN: Yup that's how it is. I can't wait for the next chapter! Anyways, this story hasn't been "Romantical" yet but I assure you, it will. I have some things in mind for Blare, Sweetie and Shadow ;) But um… anyways, thanks for reading and until next time!  
Later Brobeans, Rambo Dash**


End file.
